


Canta per me

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: A figure skating AU since everybody get's wrapped up in Yuri!! On Ice /D





	

“Alisha! Over here!”

“Sorey! Ah, finally! It's so good to finally see you again!” He pulled her into one of his signature bear hugs.

“Same here, Alisha! And if all goes well, we'll see each other a whole lot from now on! Attending the same university and stuff?”

“I sure hope so! So, how have you been? With the finals in mind I couldn't make it to Elysia during the summer, it's been nearly a year!”

They both finally settled down onto the small cushioned chairs in the cosy coffee shop. The harsh November rains were splashing violently against the big windows. Its sound making the warmth inside even more comfortable.

Sorey flashed Alisha a beaming smile. Even though he didn't see her very often he considered her one of his closest friends, whom he knew since his childhood. Alisha was raised by her rather strict aunt, who sent the once frail girl to Elysia to build up some stamina and health in the clean air. What started as an therapeutical assignment soon became a well looked forward ritual during summer. Zenrus', Sorey's grandfather, was always happy to house her for some weeks during the summer vacations. Their shared memories were filled with sunny days by the lake, ruins exploring and all-nighters full of laughter. Alisha also was his first summer's crush, because “she's a girl, right?” Yet it ended as soon as her visit and today they all could laugh about it.

“I couldn't believe my eyes when you too enrolled in Marlind University! I've always thought you'd strive for something bigger. Like Pendrago.”

“Well, it was on my mind, that's for sure. But after all I wanted to settle for the original deal, you know? History taught where it has been taught for centuries!”

“I see!”

“Plus it was the perfect match for Mikleo's an mine preferences. It was the only University where I could study archaeology and history as to equal subjects and where Mikleo could fit his history subject together with his sports program. This way we can even afford a shared appartment. And after all Marlind U is known for its history itself!”

“Mikleo's sports program?” Now Alisha threw him a puzzled look. Whenever she thought about their shared summer's it was Sorey who did any kind of sports. The most exercise she got out of Mikleo was their shared swimming sessions before breakfast.

“Ah, right, you visited us just during summer, so you wouldn't know!”

“Oh, you mean the skating? He still does that?” Sorey's argument made sense, figure skating was after all a winter's sport. But somehow the topic never was too prominent in their conversations. It was background information she had always stored about her pale haired friend. Alisha knew from back home how her aunt put her trophies for dressage on display, but she'd never seen a similar altar in Mikleo's household. So she figured it was more of an hobby than his actual sport.

There had been a time when he'd showed her pictures of a competition or asked her opinion for a rather fancy costume. But at one point it had stopped without her really noticing.

“Yeah, obviously. But to be honest I was also surprised when he told me about his plans to pick it up a notch. You know, I know he's practising a lot during winter and goes on competitions now and then, but since I'm never involved it kinda became background noise.”

“That doesn't really sound like, you Sorey! I've imagined you'd want to participate in everything that Mikleo's involved with.”

“I would, if I could!” Alisha had to hide a smile at how defensive Sorey'd just become. “But he told me during middle school that he doesn't want me with him.”

“He did?”

“He said it was embarrassing. For me to see him in such a girly sport.”

“I see,” somehow his behaviour made sense. Mikleo had always been the smaller of the two, with a slender build and a face that was rather pretty than handsome. Alisha knew that he was teased about being girly from many different sides. He said he didn't care, but as a fellow victim to bullying as well, Alisha saw how much it bothered him deep down.

Of course Sorey'd always been the first one to defend his best friend since childhood. But it wasn't long until they were accused of being a couple and, with a pang of realization, it was when Mikleo stopped talking to her about his sport altogether.

Maybe he did it to protect Sorey, Alisha mused.

Those jabs were hitting a spot way too true and vulnerable to just be ignored easily.

“Speaking of him, where is he right now? I thought he'd come with you?”

“Oh, he will,” Sorey was startled out of his pouting by her sudden change of topic. “He's currently practising. You know, he got the chance to practice under a new coach here. This is probably also why he decided to be more serious about it. But he said he'll join us in about an hour.” Sorey checked on his pocket watch, which earned him a chuckle from Alisha. He got that a lot, but the watch was a present from Gramps and he was a history nerd, so he didn't really care.

“So, you never saw Mikleo skate?” Alisha fumbled with her mug of tea.

“Not really?”

Alisha, as a spectator on the outlines of their lives, had become aware of their mutual attraction a long time ago. Yet she was surprised that both of them still maintained to keep it a secret from each other. She'd bargained with her aunt that they'd confess until the end of highschool. But now they were in their first semester of university and thing's still hadn't changed.

An unusual devious smirk played over her gentle smile.

“Sorey, do you know what I want to do now?”

“Another cup of tea? Should I fetch you one?”

“I want to see Mikleo skating!”

“W-w-what? Right now? B-but I-”

“Yes! You said he had practice right now? So let's go to the skating rink and take a look!”

Sorey went rigid. He didn't blush directly but Alisha saw his ears were aflame between his brown hair. She giggled.

  


–

  


“Alisha, that's really a bad idea. He doesn't want me in this. He told me so!” Sorey whined a lot, but the resistance was weak and half-hearted as she pulled him along. Of course Sorey knew the way to the skating rink, even though they just lived about a month in Marlind. They slipped through the main entrance and found the doors of the spectators area unlocked.  
Sorey spotted a beautiful woman, with the longest braid he'd ever seen, leaning on the side fence. He followed the direction she was looking at and saw Mikleo.

And everything suddenly started to blur.

The world came to a stop and all he could see was him.

He'd told him he was going to have a smaller competition this weekend, so it kinda made sense that he practised in costume. But Sorey had never seen him like this. The blue and turquoise colours complimented the light blue touch of his hair, the costume hugged his lithe figure perfectly and seemed to elongate his elegant limbs even further. His hair was slicked backwards and Sorey saw a glittering circlet resting on his forehead, sparkling in competition with the gemstones on his costume.  
But what mostly capture Sorey's attention was his face. He stood in position in the middle of the ice, eyes already glazed over as the music started.

Sorey didn't understand the language of the lyrics but as soon as Mikleo started to move he knew the meaning of the song by heart. It was full of longing, past times of love and the deep deep desire to go back to this happiness. The sorrow over the fact that it was lost forever nearly tore him apart.

And how he moved. Mikleo had always been the first thing in his mind when the word graceful came up, but he'd never imagined that he could move to this extent. His body flowed in tune with the music, every swirl, every jump and every figure he took was a jab to Sorey's heart.

He'd never seen anything as beautiful as this.

It was binding and agonizing and Sorey felt himself tear at the sight of it.  
It was too beautiful for a mere human being.

He prayed and feared the end of it.

  


As the music finally stopped Mikleo was panting heavily, sweat glistering on his forehead. He tried to calm his breathing as he came down from his high and searched the fence for Lailah. But his eyes focused on Sorey instead. Suddenly hyper sensitive of what he was wearing he skated slowly towards him. Of course, now that they lived together it was only a matter of time until Sorey would watch him skate for the first time in what felt like ages.  
Sorey wore an expression of utter shock, eyes wide and his jaw slack. Mikleo had wanted to time it better and with the flabbergast expression on his friends face he was all of the sudden very nervous.

“Sorey? What are you doing here? Didn't you want to meet up with Alish-”

“I love you!”

“Wait- what!?” Mikleo gave an undignified startled yelp and slipped. Which shocked him even more! He never slipped on the ice! But the sudden words startled him so much he lost his footing, one blade crossed the other and he collided rather harshly with the hard surface.

“Oh, shoot, Mikleo!” Sorey was bashed out of his stupor and gripped the fence tight, jumping over the brim with ease. Only to meet a rather slippery ground and slipped as well on top of Mikleo.

“Argh, Sorey!”

“I'm sorry, I slipped!”

“It's ice, you doofus, of course you slip!”

Sorey tried to push himself up, only to fall again, this time his head collided hard with Mikleo's sternum.

“Sorey! Get off me! What's the meaning of all of this!”

“Oh god, I said that out loud, didn't I?” Somehow he managed to roll down from his friend and hid his face in his hands.

“You damn much did!” Mikleo was shrieking by now.

“I'm sorry, Mikleo! I was just so entranced... and you were so beautiful... and … and it just slipped out!”

“Things like that don't 'just slip out'! Why has it to be you, to say it first?!”

“Wait-what!?”  
Sorey finally dared to peek between his fingers. He didn't know if it was because of his anger or his performance, but Mikleo was panting heavily. Face beet red and brows furrowed he glared at Sorey. Sorey could see the exact moment his words reached his brain. He groaned profoundly as it was his turn to hide behind his hands.

“Oh gosh, now I said it aloud!”

“See! I told you it slipped!”

“Shut up, Sorey! I'm dying right here, right now!”

“Don't!”

  


Alish couldn't contain her giggles any more as she watched the bickering of her childhood friends.

She was immediatly joined by the woman with long white braid.

“So, this has to be him! I'm Lailah, by the way, Mikleo's coach. And you are?”

“I'm Alisha, Alisha Diphda. I'm friends with them since kindergarten. I'm sorry when Sorey and I intruded where we're not permitted!”

“Ah, no, don't worry. So his name's Sorey?”

“Mikleo didn't tell you about him?”

“Not with words, no. But he's always been a genius to express his feelings and thoughts throughout his movements, so I feel like I knew him all along! You know, Mikleo had it in him to skate at the top by now, if he'd attended a a special skating school. But he'd always refused, even the scholar ships. It's not too late, though. He can always make it to the top now. But I fear we have to change this season's theme! Unrequited love won't do for him any more, or so it seems.”

  


They looked at each other through their fingers. Sorey noticed how harshly the black fabric of the gloves clashed with Mikleo's skin. He must wear make-up, he figured.

“Ok, we have to talk about this. But not here,” gracefully he move up on his blades in one fluid movement. Mikleo was back to his usual self. Even though he still blushed like mad. “Get up. I'm getting changed and then we talk.”

“But, Mikleo, I can't!”

“It's the least you can do after throwing this at me so randomly!”

“Ack! No, I mean, I can't get up! I'm not as secure as you are on the ice, you know?”

Another blush creped over his cheeks as he reached down and pulled Sorey up. The other was surprised behind the strength in the grip under his arms. He came to an unsteady stand. Yet as soon as he wanted to move his balance failed him again and with flinging arms he was caught against Mikleo's chest once again.

“Relax, I got you.” Sorey looked up at his best friends face.

“May I kiss you?” If even possible Mikleo's face darkened further.

“Again with this random stuff! You just … argh! You don't have to ask!”

Carefully Sorey straightened his back. Even with the skates under him, Sorey was still half of a head taller than Mikleo. Like a frightened deer he carefully tilted his head until his lips met Mikleo's. He tasted salt and something he identified as lip gloss, but also something very unique he immediately recognized as Mikleo's flavour. His brain short-circuited and he lost his ability to think.

“Wow...” he breathed against the other. “This seems so unreal... I've dreamed about this for a long long time and now it's finally happening... you're so beautiful, Mikleo...”

“Urgh, you're impossible! Don't say stuff like that!”

“I may be i'mpossible, but at least from now on I'm yourpossible!” There it was again. That bright laugh that blinded Mikleo more like the sun ever could.

With an embarrassed groan he slipped from Sorey's embrace and skated a few paces away. “I'm going to get changed now!” he announced rather vehemently.

“What! Wait! Mikleo! How am I getting off the ice?!”

“Figure it our yourself!”

“Mikleooo~!” The wail was accompanied by the characteristic sound of a body hitting the ice.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to name this piece Meebo!!! on Ice xD  
> When it came to school AUs Mikleo was often discribed as a member of the swimming team. While this isn't purely unlogical it never really sat well with me.  
> But when I saw this artwork http://josyuss.tumblr.com/post/151355918374/so-the-figure-skating-anime-is-coming-but-you-know it all clicked finally together.  
> Mikleo's just perfect for figure skating.
> 
> The song I used here is Canta per me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqGeT4PiJko This version is on my mind since I watched the Noir anime as a teen.


End file.
